In many office and apartment buildings, a freight elevator does not exist. In such buildings, those moving large items in and out of the building must use the usual passenger elevators. In many buildings, passenger elevators are finished with decorative panels that are made of wood, fabric, metal, or other material that could be scratched or otherwise marred when moving large items or large quantities of items. It is a common practice to suspend pads over the panels in such elevators to protect against damage. Pads may also be used during servicing of the elevator. Typically, specialized pads for use in elevators are required to properly protect the panels.
The systems and methods disclosed herein provide an improved and versatile means for suspending pads in an elevator.